<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tuan Chrollo Jatuh Cinta by Cb_w</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048767">Tuan Chrollo Jatuh Cinta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/pseuds/Cb_w'>Cb_w</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Happy Ending, Kuroneo, duel, pernikahan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/pseuds/Cb_w</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollo berencana balas dendam pada Kurapika dengan cara merayu saudari tirinya. Namun, ia malah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Akankah kisah cinta Tuan Chrollo dan Nona Neon berakhir indah? (Kuroneo/ Kuroro x Neon)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika/Neon Nostrade, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Neon Nostrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tuan Chrollo Jatuh Cinta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619207">Lord Chrollo Innamorato</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins">diamondsnsins</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Catatan Penerjemah :</p><p>Fanfic ini adalah terjemahan dari fanfic berjudul "Lord Chrollo Innamorato " oleh diamondsnsins untuk Cb_w dalam Bahasa inggris. Penerjemah berpikir betapa menyenangkannya membaca dalam bahasa asal tanpa perlu berpikir ekstra. Jadi, silakan dinikmati.</p><p>Catatan Penulis :</p><p>Fanfic ini dimulai ketika aku ingin menulis fanfic Kuroneo yang sangat klise. Kira-kira pada waktu yang sama, aku dan teman sekelas menertawakan betapa konyol, seksis, dan kuno beberapa plot device dalam dunia penulisan. Jadi ya, ini semacam parodi dari ide umum yang kumiliki tentang sastra barat, tetapi dengan Kuroneo. Ini sangat aneh lol. Aku tertawa membaca setiap katanya, tolong jangan menganggapnya serius, bersenang-senang saja seperti aku menulis ini!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seperti anggota bangsawan lainnya, Kurapika mengagumi Chrollo. Lelaki berambut hitam itu memiliki pesona yang tidak dapat ditolak, bagaikan madu yang mengundang serangga; pria itu sangat misterius dan elegan. Chrollo mengundang beberapa bangsawan dan warga tersohor ke rumahnya untuk mengadakan pertandingan berburu.</p><p>Saat semua orang mengobrol sebelum perburuan dimulai, Kurapika membuka buku agenda sakunya tempat ia menyimpan foto Neon. Ia memandangi foto tersebut, bertanya-tanya apakah gadis tersebut baik-baik saja saat dia tidak ada.</p><p>"Sungguh gadis yang cantik." Chrollo berkata saat dia mendapati Kurapika sedang melihat foto itu.</p><p>"…Dia adalah adikku." Kurapika menjawab sambil menutup buku agendanya.</p><p>"Tampaknya kau sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berburu." kata Chrollo, mencoba mengubah topik ,"Kudengar kau adalah pemburu yang hebat, benarkah itu?"</p><p>"Aku tidak merasa hebat, hanya terbiasa"</p><p>"Sepertinya kau juga rendah hati" Chrollo menyeringai ,"Apakah kau ingin bersaing denganku? Yang mendapatkan mangsa terbaik akan menang"</p><p>"Mari kita lakukan kalau begitu." Kurapika membalas dengan senyuman yang hampir tak terlihat, tantangan itu telah menggerakkan sisi kompetitifnya.</p><p>Melawan rintangan, Kurapika memburu rubah dengan bulu coklat yang sangat indah, memenangkan kompetisi. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa putra bangsawan Light Nostrade dan seorang wanita Kurta yang cantik memiliki keahlian yang luar biasa?</p><p>Semua tamu memuji pria berambut pirang itu. Tentu saja ini menyebabkan kebencian yang dalam pada Chrollo, seseorang yang tidak pernah mengalami kegagalan. Malamnya, Chrollo menghadapi Kurapika begitu mereka sendirian.</p><p>"Apakah kau senang mempermalukanku, tuan muda Nostrade?" Chrollo bertanya sinis.</p><p>"Kau-lah yang menantangku, seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya jika tidak mau kalah." jawab Kurapika sambil meninggalkan ruangan, namun, Chrollo meraih lengannya.</p><p>"Apakah kau pikir kau akan pergi dari masalah ini dengan mudah? Dengar, aku akan membalas dendam"</p><p>"Dulu aku sangat menghormatimu, tapi ternyata kau hanyalah seorang pria narsistik."</p><p>Begitulah permusuhan antara kedua pria itu dimulai.</p><p>...</p><p>Saat Kurapika kembali ke kota, dia disambut oleh adik tirinya yang manis, Neon. Gadis itu melompat ke pelukannya dan Kurapika memberinya senyuman yang lembut.</p><p>"Aku di luar hanya selama dua hari!" Kurapika tertawa</p><p>"Aku tahu! Tapi aku merindukanmu" Neon berkata, "Katakanlah, apakah kamu membawakanku sesuatu?"</p><p>"Seharusnya ini menjadi kejutan. Lalu, aku tidak bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tapi ..." Kurapika membuat jeda yang dramatis, "Aku berburu rubah dan kupikir aku bisa membuatkan mantel untukmu"</p><p>"Senangnya!" Gadis itu mencium pipi Kurapika.</p><p>"Ada hal lain yang harus kuberitahukan padamu, aku akan pergi lagi minggu depan. Aku harus mengurus beberapa urusan yang ayah kita belum selesaikan di negara lain."</p><p>"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"</p><p>"Mungkin sebulan atau lebih"</p><p>"Sebulan?!" Neon cemberut, dan Kurapika hanya menghela.</p><p>"Aku memiliki banyak tanggung jawab. Kamu mengerti, kan?"</p><p>Neon hanya mengangguk.</p><p>...</p><p>Berita tuan muda Nostrade meninggalkan negara pun sampai ke telinga Chrollo. Waktu yang tepat untuk merencanakan balas dendamnya. Mungkin dia bisa mencoba merayu wanita yang paling dicintai Kurapika, bagaimana reaksinya?</p><p>Satu minggu setelah kepergian Kurapika, Neon merasa sangat bosan, dia tidak diizinkan meninggalkan rumah saat kakaknya pergi.</p><p>Seolah para dewa mengasihaninya, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Seorang pelayan membukanya, dan dia mendengar seorang pria bertanya: "Apakah tuan muda Nostrade ada di sini?" "</p><p>Saya minta maaf, Tuan Chrollo, tapi saat ini tuan muda sedang di luar kota, hanya Nona Muda yang ada di sini. Silakan masuk." kata pelayan itu.</p><p>Neon berdiri dari bangku piano tempat dia merenungkan lembaran musik lama dan merapikan dirinya dengan cepat sebelum mendekati pintu untuk menyambut sang tamu.</p><p>Pria itu memberinya salam sambil membungkuk dan Neon pun membalas salam itu.</p><p>"Gadis cantik ini pasti Nona Muda Neon Nostrade." Ujar Chrollo, membuat Neon tertawa kecil ,"Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu, kakakmu mengatakan banyak pujian tentangmu"</p><p>"Benarkah?" Neon terkejut, mengingat saudara laki-lakinya lebih protektif daripada ayah mereka.</p><p>"Tentu saja. Bisa dimengerti, karena kamu adalah wanita paling cantik yang pernah kulihat." Chrollo tidak berbohong, Neon tampak lebih cantik dilihat langsung daripada fotonya. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa gadis ini menjadi harta Kurapika yang paling berharga. Dan tentu saja, Chrollo akan merebutnya dengan senang hati.</p><p>Chrollo meraih tangan Neon dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Neon pun tersipu, ada sesuatu dalam pria tersebut yang membuatnya bergetar.</p><p>"Jadi, kenapa kau mencari kakakku?" tanya Neon.</p><p>"Hal biasa." Chrollo menghela ,"Apakah kau sedang bermain piano tadi, Nona?"</p><p>"Tidak, kok. Aku tidak tahu cara memainkannya. Aku hanya suka bernostalgia dengan piano ini ketika sedang bosan."</p><p>"Hmm… Bila kau ingin belajar, aku bisa mengajarkanmu."</p><p>"Benarkah?" Neon tersenyum lebar.</p><p>"Apapun untukmu, nona manis."</p><p>Mereka berdua pun duduk di kursi piano yang cukup panjang.</p><p>"Bagaimana kalau kau main duluan?" Neon menyarankan.</p><p>"Baiklah, dan kau bisa melihat dari contoh." Ucap Chrollo sebelum ia mulai bermain.</p><p>Neon memperhatikan pria tersebut, ia sangat tampan, dan Neon suka bagaimana jemarinya yang lentik membelai kunci piano. Gadis itu menutup matanya selagi Chrollo terus memainkan lagu kesukaan mendiang ibunya. Kenangan masa lalu yang indah pun terlintas di benaknya, ketika ibunya sering memainkan piano untuknya dan Kurapika. Neon tak dapat membendung rasa bahagia itu, semua ini berkat Chrollo.</p><p>Ketika Chrollo selesai, Neon menepukkan tangannya dengan semangat. Chrollo dapat melihat ketulusan dalam mata gadis itu yang sangat jernih dan jujur.</p><p>"Hebat sekali." ujarnya.</p><p>"Kamu juga bisa memainkannya, biar aku tunjukkan," katanya sambil berdiri di belakang Neon. Pria itu meraih tangannya dengan hati-hati dan membimbingnya ke salah satu tuts piano, "Ini nada pertama."</p><p>Chrollo terus mengajari Neon dengan sentuhan lembut dan bisikan yang menggoda. Dia mengambil rambut biru panjang gadis itu untuk memisahkannya, membiarkan bagian belakang lehernya terbuka untuk dihirup dan dibelai.</p><p>"Ha, geliii, Tuan Chrollo." Kata Neon berbisik.</p><p>Neon baru pertama kali merasakan perasaan ini. Dia terbiasa menerima pujian (yang segera kakaknya potong), tetapi tidak pernah merasakan sentuhan; dan dia tidak pernah sebingung ini dalam hidupnya. Untungnya, Eliza, pelayannya , tiba di kamar.</p><p>"Tuan Chrollo, Nona Neon, ini waktunya minum teh," kata Eliza</p><p>"Ayo kita pergi sebentar," kata Neon sambil berdiri secepat yang dia bisa.</p><p>Neon memandu Chrollo ke ruangan keluarga tempat mereka akan minum teh. Mereka mulai menikmati hidangan sampai lukisan yang digantung di dinding menarik perhatian Lord Chrollo.</p><p>"Betapa cantiknya lukisan dirimu." Chrollo berkomentar.</p><p>"Itu bukan aku, itu ibuku!" Balas Neon.</p><p>"Sekarang aku tahu dari mana kamu mewarisi kecantikanmu. Sayang sekali kakakmu tidak memiliki keberuntungan yang sama"</p><p>Neon tertawa pelan mendengar kata-katanya yang lucu.</p><p>"Itu karena dia bukan ibu Kurapika" Neon menjelaskan "Ibu Kurapika adalah istri pertama ayahku, sayangnya beliau meninggal saat melahirkannya. Kemudian, ayahku menikahi ibuku, dia adalah wanita luar biasa yang memperlakukan Kurapika sebagai anaknya sampai dia meninggal. pergi "</p><p>Chrollo ingin menghibur gadis itu, tetapi Neon tampaknya tidak terpengaruh oleh topik itu, sehingga mereka terus berlanjut membicarakan berbagai hal. Hari sudah larut ketika Chrollo menyadari dia harus segera kembali.</p><p>"Maukah kamu datang lagi?" Neon bertanya.</p><p>"Bila kau mengkehendakinya."</p><p>"Tentu saja!"</p><p>"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi, bidadari cantikku" Chrollo mencium tangan Neon untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.</p><p>Setelah Chrollo pergi, Eliza mendekati nona mudanya, mereka memiliki persahabatan yang erat.</p><p>"Jadi… Tuan Chrollo dan nona…?" Eliza menggoda Neon, membuat pipi gadis itu merah tak berdaya.</p><p>"Apa kau melihatnya? Dia sangat manis" kata Neon terkikik.</p><p>"Kurasa dia menyukaimu, Nona Neon."</p><p>Chrollo terus mengunjungi Neon setiap hari, mereka bermain piano, berjalan-jalan di taman, atau sekedar mengobrol. Kehadiran Chrollo membuat Neon lupa bahwa kakaknya akan segera kembali.</p><p>...</p><p>Sebulan telah berlalu dan Kurapika pun telah sampai di rumah. Namun kali ini adik perempuannya yang cantik tidak menyapanya seperti biasanya, dan ia merasa aneh.</p><p>"Eliza, dimana Neon?" Tanya Kurapika cemas</p><p>"Dia ada di ruang keluarga dengan seorang tamu" jawab pelayan itu</p><p>Seorang tamu? Kurapika mengerutkan kening, dia berjalan ke ruang keluarga hanya untuk menemukan pria yang bersumpah akan membalas dendam padanya sangat dekat dengan adiknya.</p><p>"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?!" tanya Kurapika geram</p><p>"Senang berjumpa denganmu, Tuan Muda Nostrade," kata Chrollo riang</p><p>"Apakah ini bagian dari balas dendam bodohmu? Apa kau mencoba untuk menyakitinya ?!" Kurapika mengabaikan pertanyaan Neon dan mulai berteriak pada Chrollo lagi.</p><p>"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," kata Chrollo dengan tenang.</p><p>"Pria tidak tahu malu! Lebih baik kamu keluar dari rumahku dan jauh-jauh dari adikku! Kamu bahkan tidak layak untuk menghirup udara yang sama dengannya"</p><p>"Kurapika!" Teriak Neon.</p><p>"Tidak, tidak apa-apa manis. Aku akan pergi sekarang," kata Chrollo tenang, sambil bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu. "Omong kosong! Menjauh darinya" "Kurapika, ada apa denganmu?" Kata Neon bingung</p><p>Chrollo sangat menikmati melihat Kurapika marah, tapi dia juga mulai merasa sedih. Ia merasakan perasaan yang tulus terhadap Neon, dan sekarang dia ingin melihat kekasihnya lagi.</p><p>"Kenapa kau melakukan itu ?!" teriak Neon sambil mendorong Kurapika.</p><p>"Maaf, tapi dia itu jahat, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berada di dekatnya"</p><p>"Tidak! Dia adalah pria terbaik yang kukenal, kenapa kamu bilang seperti itu?"</p><p>Kurapika pun menceritakan tentang persaingannya dengan Chrollo pada Neon.</p><p>"Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kudengar!" Neon berteriak ,"Mengapa pria-pria begitu bodoh ?!</p><p>"Kamu tidak bisa memutuskan," kata Kurapika memerah ,"Jika aku memerintahkanmu untuk melakukannya, kamu harus mematuhiku"</p><p>"Kamu bukan ayahku!"</p><p>"Tapi ayah memintaku untuk menjagamu," kata Kurapika dengan tegas. "Kamu tidak diizinkan untuk melihat Tuan Chrollo, dia tidak diterima di dalam rumah ini!"</p><p>"JAHAT!" Neon mulai menangis dengan keras, dia ingin kabur, tapi Kurapika memeluknya</p><p>"Neon, kamu harus mengerti. Aku sudah kehilangan orang tuaku, aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu ... Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu" Kurapika memeluknya lebih erat "Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu "</p><p>Neon hanya mengangguk. Biarpun ia mengerti kata-kata kakaknya, beberapa hari setelah kejadian dia tidak bisa tersenyum, dia sangat merindukan Chrollo, kata-kata lembutnya dan sentuhannya.</p><p>Tidak peduli berapa banyak hadiah yang diberikan Kurapika atau apapun yang kakaknya katakan untuk menghiburnya, Neon terus tertekan.</p><p>Neon merasa bahwa ini adalah takdir yang lebih buruk daripada kematian. Dia tidak merindukan orang tuanya karena dia tahu orang yang sudah mati tidak bisa dihidupkan kembali, tetapi Chrollo masih ada di suatu tempat dan dia tidak dapat melihat kekasihnya.</p><p>Rumah itu begitu suram tanpa semangat Neon yang biasa, bahkan para pelayannya pun mulai merasa sedih. Eliza pun memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk nona mudanya.</p><p>"Nona Neon, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," kata Eliza setelah dia mengetuk pintu kamar Neon.</p><p>"Jika itu dari Kurapika, katakan padanya dia bisa pergi jauh saja."</p><p>"Tidak, tidak"</p><p>"... Silahkan masuk"</p><p>Eliza memasuki ruangan dan duduk di tempat tidur Neon yang meringkuk di dalamnya.</p><p>"Hari ini di pasar, aku bertemu salah satu pelayan Tuan Chrollo, dan dia memberiku ini." Eliza memberikan amplop putih untuk Neon ,"Ini adalah surat dari Tuan Chrollo"</p><p>Neon tersenyum lebar</p><p>"Benarkah ?!" tanya gadis itu penuh semangat</p><p>"Nona bisa membacanya bila tidak percaya," Eliza berkata, "Tuan muda tidak mengizinkan nona untuk melihat Tuan Chrollo, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang menulis surat, kan?"</p><p>"Eliza, kamu memang yang terbaik!" Neon memeluk pelayannya.</p><p>Saat Neon membaca surat itu, rona pipinya kembali, dia sangat termotivasi untuk membaca surat kekasihnya dan menulis balasannya.</p><p>...</p><p>Kurapika memperhatikan perubahan drastis dalam tingkah laku Neon. Meskipun agak aneh, Kurapika hanya menganggap adiknya akhirnya lupa tentang Chrollo. Bagaimanapun, yang terpenting baginya adalah Neon kembali ceria lagi.</p><p>Namun kebahagiaan itu hanya bertahan beberapa bulan. Kurapika sedang menunggu Neon, malam itu mereka akan pergi ke teater, tapi gadis itu belum juga siap. Kurapika memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya, dan sebelum mengetuk dia mendengar percakapan antara Neon dan Eliza.</p><p>"Ini puisi yang dia tulis untukku, kamu bisa membacanya jika mau," kata Neon</p><p>"Kedengarannya romantis sekali! Terima kasih sudah berbagi denganku" jawab Eliza</p><p>"Sama-sama, berikan saja lagi padaku besok pagi." Neon terkikik "Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang."</p><p>Kurapika mengambil jarak dari pintu, beberapa detik kemudian, dia melihat adiknya muncul dari kamar tidur.</p><p>"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Kurapika</p><p>"Uhm, maaf ~"</p><p>Kurapika menghela nafas, dia berencana untuk menginterogasi Eliza.</p><p>...</p><p>Besok paginya, Kurapika pun melihat Eliza pergi ke kamar Neon dengan amplop putih di antara tangannya. Lalu, dia menghentikan pelayan itu.</p><p>"Katakan padaku, apa yang kamu dan adikku sembunyikan dariku?" Ucap Kurapika yang terlihat kesal</p><p>"Uh ... tidak ada, tuan muda!" Eliza menggelengkan kepalanya</p><p>"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku melihat surat itu?" Kurapika menunjuk ke amplop putih itu.</p><p>Eliza tidak ingin mengungkap rahasia nona mudanya, tapi Kurapika adalah bosnya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya saat dia memberikan amplop putih itu. Kurapika dengan cepat membuka surat itu, itu dari Chrollo.</p><p>"NEON!" Teriak Kurapika sebelum memasuki kamar adiknya. "Bisa jelaskan maksud dari kelakuanmu ini?!" dia menunjukkan surat itu padanya.</p><p>"K-kamu tidak boleh membacanya! Itu hal pribadi!" Neon berteriak padanya, mencoba mendapatkan kembali surat itu</p><p>"Kamu tidak mematuhiku" Kurapika menyimpan surat itu ke dalam mantelnya "Sejak ayah kita meninggal, aku tidak melakukan apa pun selain membuatmu bahagia, aku telah memberikan semua yang kamu inginkan ... tapi aku meminta satu hal dan kamu tidak bisa melakukannya. "</p><p>"Kurapika, kumohon, aku mencintainya" teriak Neon</p><p>"Tidak, tidak. Kamu tidak mengerti" Kurapika menghela nafas "Aku mohon, tolong, menjauhlah darinya"</p><p>Neon merasa putus asa, apapun yang dia lakukan, Kurapika akan menangkapnya basah. Mungkin itu memang lebih baik untuknya dan Chrollo bila mereka berada jauh dari satu sama lain. Dia menangis di dada kakaknya sampai dia tertidur lagi.</p><p>Ketika terbangun, kamar tidurnya dikelilingi kegelapan tak berujung, dia pasti tidur sepanjang hari dan dia terbangun di tengah malam; gadis itu hanya menatap langit-langit, dia tidak ingin tidur lagi.</p><p>Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar ada suara dan bayangan di jendelanya, dia begitu takut sampai bersembunyi di dalam selimut, tapi kemudian dia mendengar suara yang dirindukan selama berbulan-bulan ini.</p><p>"Neon, ini aku!" Kata Chrollo.</p><p>Gadis itu melompat dari tempat tidur dan membuka jendela, itu benar-benar kekasihnya yang tercinta!</p><p>"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Neon bertanya dengan senyum di wajahnya</p><p>"Eliza memberitahuku apa yang terjadi, bahwa kakakmu mengetahui tentang surat-surat kita, jadi aku datang untuk menemuimu," kata Chrollo saat dia memasuki ruangan, lalu dia memeluk gadis itu.</p><p>"Sudah berapa lama kamu di sana? Kamu dingin sekali!" Kata Neon. Dia hanya menggunakan gaun malam tipis yang menyatukan hangat tubuhnya dengan tubuh Chrollo yang dingin.</p><p>"Maka hangatkan aku, cintaku..."</p><p>"Aku sangat merindukanmu ..."</p><p>"Aku juga" Chrollo mengagumi wajah cantik kekasihnya di bawah sinar bulan biru "Aku tidak tahan lagi ingin melihat kekasihku"</p><p>"Ah, aku juga, Tuan Chrollo, hidupku bagai di neraka sejak kau pergi. Kupikir aku akan mati hanya karena kesedihan"</p><p>"Jangan khawatir sayang, kita tidak harus menanggung penderitaan ini lagi, aku ingin kita melarikan diri jauh dari sini"</p><p>"Apa? Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu" meskipun Neon menyukai ide itu, dia tidak yakin</p><p>"Kenapa tidak? Itu satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa bersama" kata Chrollo "Lagi pula, bukankah kamu bilang bahwa kamu ingin pergi ke tanah air ibumu? Kita bisa pergi ke sana"</p><p>"Aku ... aku benar-benar ingin pergi, dan aku ingin bersamamu, tapi tidak mudah bagiku untuk meninggalkan Kurapika sendirian meski terkadang dia menyebalkan." bisik Neon "Setidaknya, biarkan aku memikirkannya dahulu."</p><p>"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan memberimu waktu," kata Chrollo sambil memegang pipi Neon. "Sementara itu, ayo nikmati malam kita bersama," ucapnya sebelum mencium gadis itu.</p><p>Pada awalnya, gadis itu sedikit malu, tapi kemudian dia pasrah pada bibir pria itu. Saat ciuman mereka semakin dalam, Chrollo mulai perlahan-lahan menggeser salah satu tali gaun tidur Neon, menyebabkan gadis itu panik.</p><p>"Jangan malu-malu, cepat atau lambat kita akan menjadi suami istri" kata Chrollo terhibur dengan reaksi Neon.</p><p>"APA YANG TERJADI DISINI?" Teriak Kurapika saat dia memasuki ruangan</p><p>"K-Kurapika!" Neon tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dia belum pernah melihat kakaknya begitu marah, matanya bahkan berubah merah. Satu-satunya hal yang dilihatnya adalah Kurapika mendekati Chrollo untuk meninju wajahnya.</p><p>"Jauhkan tangan kotormu darinya!" Kurapika meraih leher kemeja Chrollo "Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin melihat wajah menyedihkanmu di sekitar sini"</p><p>"Aku tidak peduli, aku sangat mencintainya, aku rela mati untuk Neon."</p><p>"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kubunuh kamu!" Kurapika meninju Chrollo lagi.</p><p>"Tidak! Tolong, hentikan!" Neon menangis saat dia meraih lengan Kurapika.</p><p>"Bodoh, kau membuatnya menangis," kata Chrollo, "Mengapa kita tidak menyelesaikan ini saat kita memulainya? Mari kita berduel. Jika kamu menang, aku akan meninggalkan adikmu."</p><p>"Bagaimana bila kau yang menang?" Tanya Kurapika</p><p>"Kau harus memberiku restu karena aku akan menikahinya"</p><p>Kurapika mengernyit mendengar ide itu, tapi ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk menyingkirkan Chrollo yang menyebalkan.</p><p>"Aku terima, ayo kita berduel besok siang."</p><p>...</p><p>Matahari mencapai puncaknya saat para pelayan Kurapika meletakkan sebelas botol kristal di atas meja di luar mansion. Warga yang penasaran di kota pun berkumpul untuk menyaksikan duel antara tuan muda Nostrade dan Tuan Chrollo, yang akan menentukan takdir Neon.</p><p>Gadis yang dimaksud berada dalam dilema; di satu sisi, dia ingin Chrollo menang sehingga mereka bisa menikah, di sisi lain, dia tahu kakaknya terlalu gengsi untuk kalah.</p><p>Tuan Netero, seorang pria tersohor, diminta menjadi juri duel, semua orang tetap diam ketika dia tiba di tempat itu, tahu pertunjukan akan segera dimulai.</p><p>"Tuan-tuan, tolong bersiap-siap" Lord Netero berbicara kepada Kurapika dan Chrollo. Keduanya berjalan dari kerumunan, membawa senjata bersama mereka. Mereka mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari meja, diikuti oleh para penonton "Yang menembak lebih banyak botol akan menang. Saya akan menghitung mundur sekarang ... Tiga ... Dua ... Satu ..."</p><p>Pertandingan telah dimulai, botol-botol kristal itu meledak menjadi jutaan keping, menyebabkan suara berisik. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sehingga semua orang bingung, bergumam tentang siapa pemenangnya sampai Lord Netero berbicara lagi.</p><p>"Pemenangnya adalah Tuan Chrollo," kata lelaki tua itu.</p><p>Kurapika merasa sangat frustasi, bagaimana dia bisa kalah melawan pria itu? Namun, dia telah berjanji, dan dia harus menepati itu. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Chrollo. Setelah itu, Neon muncul dari kerumunan untuk melompat ke pelukan Chrollo.</p><p>...</p><p>Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak Chrollo melamar Neon. Kini gadis itu memandang refleksinya di cermin, mengagumi gaun pengantinnya yang cantik.</p><p>"Bagaimana penampilanku?" dia bertanya</p><p>"Cantik, seperti biasa," jawab Kurapika</p><p>"Apa kau masih marah karena aku akan menikah dengan Tuan Chrollo?"</p><p>"Tidak, jika itu membuatmu bahagia, maka aku juga bahagia," katanya sambil tersenyum, "Haruskah kita pergi ke gereja sekarang?"</p><p>Neon selalu bermimpi tentang bagaimana hari pernikahannya nanti, tetapi semua itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan sensasi melihat pasangannya menunggu di ujung aula.</p><p>Chrollo meraih kedua tangan Neon ketika ia tiba di sisinya, benarkah ia akan menikahi gadis yang begitu manis? Chrollo tidak percaya itu semua dimulai dengan tindakan balas dendam yang bodoh.</p><p>Awalnya, Chrollo berencana untuk merayunya dan kemudian membuatnya patah hati, tapi Neon-lah yang mencuri hatinya dengan kemanisannya. Meskipun Chrollo merasa dia tidak pantas mendapatkan Neon, dia tahu bahwa hatinya adalah milik Neon.</p><p>Setelah upacara pernikahan, mereka pun pergi berbulan madu.</p><p>Sekarang mereka bermandikan sinar matahari di negara asal ibu Neon, dimana laut tampak seperti zamrud dan matahari selalu cerah, tidak seperti kota hujan mereka. Neon memandang suaminya, berharap Tuhan akan memberkati mereka dengan romansa yang abadi dan indah ini selamanya.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>